The Others
by SpiralingxBlossom
Summary: Ever wonder who else may have been aboard the Advenna Avis alongside Maiza and the others? Read their drama together! This FanFic is not written in chronological order, so please bear with me. It'll all eventually make sense! Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Baccano! material.

Chapter 1

1940 (New York): **Firo**

It's been four weeks that we've searched for Warren. I don't see how we're going to find him. We've attained many men who fit his description, yet Kayla and Lalette just shake their heads. How hard should it be to find this man when we have so many people? But if Maiza asked us to look, then we will. Hey! On the bright side, at least the weather is looking good today, and I'm about to see Ennis after this round. I can't remember the last time the sun shone so brightly on our turf. I guess I'll just stroll along for one more hour and call it a day. But you have to admire the determination with which those three are looking for Warren. I will look even harder.

"Stop it! Please! Somebody help me! WHY WON'T YOU DIE?"

There is a girl screaming in agony nearby. The terror in her voice is blood-curdling. I'm running as fast as I can, but I'm afraid I might be too late. Her screams are getting fainter, yet the distance between us should be getting smaller. The man hovering over the limp body of the girl is covered in blood. I know what he is. He is quickly regaining the flesh that the girl cut off. No. The cuts aren't smooth. He is quickly regaining the flesh that the girl tried to claw off.

"You bastard. How could you do that to her?" Her body is beyond recognition now. Had I randomly passed by her, I would not have noticed that she were human. No. I would have recognized the smell, the blood.

"What do you want? You want to be next? Too bad I'm not interested in shrimpy boys. If you know what's good for you, you'd walk away by the time I get to the count of three," taunted the burly man.

"Not interested in me? I see you're only interested in small girls. Today is your unlucky day."

"You will—" Before he can finish his sentence, I throw the first punch. The man has quick reflexes. He definitely fits the description that Maiza gave us. He has to be Warren. All the training with Maiza has not gone to waste; my reflexes are faster than this man's. It is painfully clear that this man is only used to fighting girls; he aims for parts of my body that other men would not aim for. Not only that but he leaves many easy openings. There. He doesn't guard his neck at all. I suppose most girls cannot reach there. One more minute and I'll have him down, right after he tries to knock out my jaw again. He's done it, and I land the blow. This man is different than the others that we've attained. This man is definitely an immortal. He's already healing the cuts that I've given him. I must haul him back to the others now. The girl.

I slowly walk over to her and brush away the hair from her face. I think she was pretty once. Her hair is that soft strawberry color that makes you want to nestle your face in, and her eyes are that light green color that makes you look twice. Blood is on my hand now, except this blood won't leave on its own. This blood stays. Her face is rigid now. Forever will her face be set in terror. Her eyes are abnormally enlarged, even with the swelling impeding their opening. I was too late. I want to eat Warren now to make sure that he cannot do this to another human being again, but I can't. Not yet. I have to take him back to the others.

"Firo…" Ennis emerges from around the corner. She puts a hand on my shoulder. I forget how comforting her touch can be. She closes the eyelid of the girl. "Firo, that is Warren, isn't it?"

"He has to be. He fits the descriptions perfectly. I didn't have the chance to ask him. I was too angry over the girl to think."

"I know. Why don't we take him back to Maiza now? There is nothing that we can do for this girl." Not even Ennis will look at the girl now. I can see the corners of her eyes twitching—even she is afraid.

"You're right. Will you bring the car around so I can throw his body into the trunk?" Without answering she gives me a light kiss and goes back. So sweet at such a bitter moment.

All the lights are on at Maiza's. They are waiting. Right when we park, the door slams open. Two women rush out with Maiza. Kayla is ahead. I drop Warren on the ground—not because I thought to but because Kayla startled me. The anger in her eyes. This girl, I've never seen her so emotional. In these past few weeks that I've interacted with her, she's always been so composed. Even while she interrogated those other men, even while their blood was mangled in her eyes and hair, she never lost her calm. But now, she is crying.

"YOU. Finally. It is you," within three seconds she has reached us. She starts to kick Warren in the face. Perhaps it is his broken nose that makes him stir.

"…Kayla? Oh fuck—" Before he could utter another word, Lalette kicks him in the jaw. The jaw unhinges. Maiza looks at me and nods. I nod back. I know that he is thankful that I finally found Warren. Suddenly he tries to grab Lalette.

"Lalette, don't! You'll regret eating him. We can take care of him in other ways. This is not a good idea, he—" Maiza stops talking because Kayla has now reached Warren. She puts her hand on his head and closes her eyes. I know what she must be going through now. The images, the memories, she will absorb them all. She collapses and Maiza instantly catches her. She is crying and he with her. I've never seen him cry. I can see it in his eyes—this girl has seared herself through his heart. Through and through.

1711 (aboard _Advenna Avis_): **Lalette**

"Where is Kayla?" Fiore is pacing in circles. Her nervous habits are back; her mouth is suddenly crooked, and she starts to smooth out her dress.

"Don't be so nervous. Maybe she changed her mind and doesn't want to be around Maiza and this alchemy. You know how she is about alchemy." It's been so many years, but she's still weary of it all—even when Maiza is the one doing it. He is the best at alchemy right now. I don't understand what Kayla is so nervous about; Maiza is perfect. I take a quick glance at him; he is nervously flipping through his book and drawing the lines for the summoning. All of this is so exciting. I can't remember the last time I was so excited. Finally, we might get to taste eternal youth!

"Lalette is right. We shouldn't bother waiting for her. I don't think she'll show up," coos Warren as he strokes Fiore's cheek. She smiles at him. I smile too. They'll be happy together forever after all of this.

"I'm sure she'll show up. She said she would. We made a pact, remember? Forever means forever. How can one of us not do this when the other two are?" Fiore is so sure of herself at the moment that even I start to get nervous about Kayla's absence.

"Oh, she's probably off brushing her hair somewhere. She's always so concerned about her looks," I laugh. Fiore and Warren laugh with me. It's true, though. Kayla is the most self-centered and vain of the three of us. We like to call her "princess" since she never gets her hands dirty and constantly brushes her hair and twirls her skirts.

"I'm glad you guys are still in the mood to laugh," chuckles Maiza halfheartedly as he walks over. His laugh tightens my chest. I hope he doesn't notice.

"Why not? What's there to be so nervous about? We trust you completely. Don't be so nervous about this. You'll succeed and summon him," I say shyly as I take out my handkerchief to wipe his brow. He smiles at me and wipes his sweat with his sleeve.

"Best not dirty your handkerchief now, Lalette. I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm starting."

We all chime in with our words of encouragement, and he leaves with a lighter step in his toes. A solemn silence envelopes the ship as Maiza proceeds with his alchemy. Fiore takes my hand into hers, and I give her hand a squeeze. This is it.

"I should go find Kayla," she whispers urgently into my ear. But Warren puts a hand on her shoulder and shakes his head.

"She'll come when she's ready. You shouldn't rush her into things," he retorts with an aggressive air. Fiore slowly nods and we watch Maiza. After what seemed like a decade of impatience and staggered breathing, a bone-chilling voice appears. My grip on Fiore's hand tightens, and we wait. Warren is practically about to spring towards Maiza and the voice now that the elixir is within our reach.

"I don't think it'll work…" starts Fiore. This did seem too good to be real, but I trust Maiza.

My eyes widen in alarm. The demon attacked Szilard. Was it a bad idea to summon such a thing? No! He is getting up. I squeal with excitement. I can feel Fiore shaking; her whole body seems ready to fold over.

"You two wait here, I'll bring elixir back to us. You won't be able to squeeze past these men," shouts Warren as he pushes into the crowd. It's true though. Warren is almost twice our size. Not only was he tall, but he was built. Years of handling the ropes on the ship have done his body well. When he returns, he lets Fiore take the first sip as his eyes glimmer with eagerness, "I want you to have the first sip so that your forever will always be longer than mine." The amount that he cares for her is so touching. She looks as if she is about to cry. After we all finish it, we pause. Nothing felt different. Am I immortal now? Someone pushes past me, and I practically fall on top of Fiore.

"Kayla!" shrieks Fiore. But her wide smile quickly collapses into horror as we take in her appearance. She's never looked so disheveled. Her dress, it is all torn up. Her face, it is painful to watch. What happened to her? There is blood. It's obvious that she tried to clean it off, but there are remnants. And the smell, you can't get rid of that.

Kayla doesn't stop storming towards Maiza and the elixir and violently shakes off Fiore when she tries to take her hand. The determination carved into her face stopped me from even trying to approach her. The raw anger with which she drank the elixir makes me regret getting on this ship and embarking on this eternal youth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

1946 (New York): **Kayla**

Something doesn't feel right. Normally I can understand Fiore, but now I'm so lost. I wonder what's wrong; she didn't sound right on the phone. I'm hoping that she'll tell me what's wrong tonight. Goodness, it's pretty chilly tonight. Good thing I brought an extra jacket for Fiore. She's so full of herself sometimes that she doesn't always carry a jacket around. Honestly, I don't know why she chose to talk in such a remote area. Not only are there few lights but there are nearly no people. I got here fifteen minutes early just so she wouldn't think that I stood her up; now I'm glad I came early so she wouldn't have to wait here all alone. Lalette would probably make fun of me if she heard that thought. Sure, we're immortal and can't die, but Lalette keeps forgetting that we can still feel pain. After hearing about what they did to Dallas, I wish Lalette and Fiore both would stop being so full of themselves. So what if we're immortal? We can live forever, but will we be smiling or crying?

"What are you looking so morbid about?" asks Fiore as she walks under the bridge and into the feeble light that I am under.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking to myself again. Haha…yeah. You know me, I do that."

"Are you so sure I know you?" Fiore's voice is cracking. I can tell that she's been crying; her eyes are slightly red.

"Fiore…what is wrong? Have you been crying? Tell me." She flinches when I try to take her hand. Something is definitely wrong. She stares at me as if I were some sort of monster. I don't understand. I try to recount the events of the day, but nothing seems amiss. After Maiza and I got up, we went to the local café for breakfast with Fiore and the rest of the gang. I remember everything was jolly and light. Isaac and Miria just came back from another one of their adventures. As they were imparting their highs and lows, we were all happy. I remember Fiore even started chocking on her coffee because she was laughing so hard.

"Kayla…" She stops. It is apparent that she is going through some sort of internal struggle. I've known her for too long. I can tell that she's settled on a decision that she doesn't like; the left corner of her mouth is downcast. I try to lighten the mood and hand her my other jacket.

"Oh Fiore, Fiore, I knew you'd forget to bring a jacket. Why don't you take this one? I bet this cold is freezing your wits. Don't want your teeth to start chattering now, do we?" I hand the jacket to her and feel fifty pounds lifted off my chest when she takes it. She looks at it, however, and doesn't put it on.

"Why? Why do you do this to me? You feign kindness and you butter up lies to feed me." I blink at her. She cannot be serious. So many thoughts run through my head at once that I don't know what to think. I don't know how to handle this. The last time I saw her today was at breakfast. She and Lalette left to go back to their place while Maiza and I left to go shopping for groceries. "Why don't you say anything? Nothing to say, Kayla?"

"I'm sorry I'm stupid. Will you please tell me what you are thinking? I'm so lost right now. I don't know what to say…" My voice is starting to tremble as well. I refuse to cry. Those tears would be like little bombs dropping into our conversation—she will think I'm trying to manipulate her into feeling guilty.

"What really happened with Warren?" Fiore has asked my long-time dreaded question. Too many thoughts in my head at once. I shake my head. How could she know? We all agreed to tell her that Firo ate Warren without knowing who he was because they were fighting and it was a live-or-die situation. Is it my fault for making the final decision not to tell her? I wanted to save her the grief of knowing what Warren had become. She just loved him so much that I didn't have the heart to tell her. From Warren's memories, I was sure that she knew absolutely nothing about his…other activities. I don't understand why she'd ask this question now. There's no way she could know the truth.

"Darling, what do you mean what really happened? Are you alright? Why don't we go back? It's so cold out. You're trembling…"

"No. Don't give me your facade anymore!" Within two seconds I was flat on the floor with a gash the size of my forearm across my stomach. I can't hold it anymore; my tears pour onto my face. It's Fiore, I can't hit her. She glances at my knees, and I know what she's about to do. It's a method to interrogate people that Firo taught us a few months back. If I hadn't known her so well, I would have been caught. Before she could land her blow, I run.

"FIORE! Please! Will you just talk to me? There has got to be some sort of misunderstanding!" I scream as I scramble to flee the deadly strokes of her blade. But she won't listen. I don't even know why I try. Ever since we were little she would let her anger override all of her senses. I don't know how much longer I can run for. She has always been stronger than me, faster than me, smarter than me. I only have a second to think "shit" before I slip on the black ice on the road and fall headfirst into the ditch. She approaches, and I start to cry again. Normally when I fall, she'd be the first to help me up. Now she straddles me and pushes me down to keep me from getting back up. What the hell happened?

"I'll ask you one more time, Kayla. I hate it when you lie to me. What. Happened. To. Warren?" The grip that she has on my shoulders is painful. But that is nothing compared to the pain of seeing her tears fall onto my face one by one and tasting their bitter saltiness as they slide into my mouth. My heart, it aches.

"It's obvious that you already know. Why do you keep asking me? Let me explain what happened, you don't understand. You really don't. Please, Fiore…"

"No. No more lies, Kayla. But I can't let this go on anymore." Fiore is shaking her head so violently that my whole body shakes with her. Or is my body shaking from our hyperventilating? I don't know. Everything is so scrambled right now. Why? Why is this happening? At this moment, I wish I didn't know her so well. The look in her eyes allowed me a window into what she was planning to do. She's going to end me. She's going to eat me.

"I love you, Fiore." Those were the final words out of my lips before her agonized scream tore through my heart. My last thought was Maiza, and then I felt her hand on my head and closed my eyes.

1943 (New York): **Lalette**

I wish the streets weren't so crowded here. All of these people rubbing up on me, all of their filth touching me. I don't know why Kayla insists on going out so early in the day to buy groceries. She just wants to irritate me because she knows that I don't like being around so many people. That did not just happen. That man did not just spit on my shoes. Does he even know who I am? I'm going to—

"LALETTE! I found it! I told you they would be imported today! Come here! Come here!" Kayla is holding the largest apple-looking fruit I've ever seen. How she manages to emerge from a crowd of filthy men and women pushing against one another looking like she's ready to join a beauty pageant beats me. Her hair has certainly grown quite a few inches since we've been here. The way it bounces on her ponytail as she jumps and waves to get my attention only attracts more attention from the mongrels surrounding us.

"What is that? That can't be an apple…"

"Tsk tsk. I told you before. You don't listen anymore. I don't know what's going on in your head lately. This is some sort of fruit hybrid. I think the name that it goes by in this district is 'ruplerry.' Oh my. I can't even say it right. Don't laugh at me." Her smile is so genuine. Is that what Maiza likes so much?

"Is that why it's so crowded this morning? People coming out to get that thing?"

"Yes! And I got one. Maiza is going to be so happy. I didn't tell him about it yet though. I didn't want to get his hopes up. He's never tried one before. Honestly, I've only had this once before. It's really sweet though. But don't eat the seed. You'll regret it." Kayla is actually giggling.

"Turn left at that corner. I still have to pick up some vegetables."

"Okay. Maiza wanted some vegetables too, to make some soup tonight. Do you want to join us for dinner? I want you to try this fruit too. C'mon."

"Maybe I'll come by for dinner. I'll let you know tonight. Don't count me in quite yet." Like I want to sit there and watch the way Maiza looks at you. The way he always chooses to brush lightly across you when he walks by even though he has more than enough space not to. The way he smiles at you when you're not looking. The past few dinners that I've spent with Kayla like that have only worsened my mood. She doesn't make it any better by returning the same gestures to him.

"Oh c'mon, Lalette. You don't want to be all alone for dinner, do you? Firo, Miria, and all the rest are coming too."

"Okay okay. I'll come. Now come help me pick out some cabbage. I want to help make the soup tonight." Not like you'd be any help. You can't even cook. All you can do is cut that fruit that you're holding. What is that look on her face all of a sudden? She's dropped the carrot that she was examining.

"Lalette, is that Fiore walking towards us?" I turn around and it is true. Fiore finally came. My whole body feels less tense from seeing her. It feels so good to see a familiar face. Fiore doesn't look quite the same though. She looks tired. We shouldn't be able to age, but somehow she looks older. From the way she's walking and carrying herself, you would think she's at least seven years older than she really is.

"Fiore! I'm so happy to see you," cries Kayla, and I find myself echoing the same words. For a minute, we all forget about everything that's happened in the past years and just hug, happy to be united again. It's as if we're nine again and free of any troubles.

"I'm sorry I haven't been responding to your letters. I've just had a hard few months after reading what Lalette wrote in the letter. I'd like to meet this Firo." Kayla's eyes widen, and I am speechless as well. It's been quite a bit more than a few months since I wrote the first letter. After that Kayla and I took turns writing letters every month to her. Kayla didn't have the courage to write the first letter to Fiore about Warren's death, so I wrote it. We all talked about it and decided that it was best to write that Firo ate Warren. Now that I look at Fiore, I know that Kayla was right; Fiore wouldn't have been able to handle the whole truth.

"Fiore…what do you mean you want to meet Firo?" I hope she doesn't intend to start trouble with him. He really is a good person.

"No, no it's not like that. Your letter made it really clear that Firo had no other choice. I just want to ask him a question that I've been wondering for a long time. Since he has…his memories now. He should be able to answer it for me. "

"I don't think that'd be a good idea, darling. You should let it go. Firo doesn't like to talk about it. He'd been having trouble separating himself with those memories. It's been…difficult," Kayla looks pained. After all these years, it still makes me sad to see her like that. She would definitely understand her own words at this moment. It is silent for a while, so I decide to pat Fiore's head and take Kayla's hand.

"Let's go back. You should meet our friends. They're all really good people." I smile my widest smile, and Fiore smiles back. Kayla then hugs us and we all walk back.

"Oh Fiore, you don't understand how good it feels to see you. Maiza will be happy to see you too! It's been so long. He's waiting back at our house now." The sadness that I felt for Kayla's pain immediately evaporates when I hear those words—our house. Her's and Maiza's.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

1940 (New York): **Maiza**

Firo is really besting me every time we spar lately. Maybe he's getting a lot of practice with Ennis. I'm happy for them, to be able to find someone to spend the rest of eternity with. This area is pretty quiet now. No one is really trying to take over our turf anymore after hearing about our supernatural abilities to stand back up after being shot hundreds of times. But that's not why I'm walking towards the café now. Someone reported back to us that some girl has been causing a disturbance; she even attacked one of our men. I see her now. This girl is fighting with the swift reflexes of having fought for many years, more years than should have been possible for her youth.

"Miss, perhaps you'd want to stop what you're doing at the moment. I don't think you understand whose area this is." I try to put my hand on her shoulder, but she instantly tries to punch my face. As I grab her fist and take a good look at her face, both of us freeze. This cannot be the same girl. She has the same honey-brown eyes and pearl-white skin, but her hair is chopped to right below her ears. The Kayla I know wouldn't have done that.

"Maiza?" Her voice, it's the same.

"Yes, yes. I'm so happy to see you, Kayla. I've been searching for so long for the others from the ship, but it's all been in vain. And here you are popping out of nowhere."

"That's all fine and dandy, but would you mind letting go of my fist before I try to kick out your knee cap?" I can't tell if she's joking until I see her crack her smile. I find myself smiling back. Her smile is the same, beautiful and heart-warming as ever, but I can tell she's different. The last time I saw her was on the ship all those years ago. After she drank the elixir, she quickly disappeared from sight. I want to ask her what happened, but that'll take time. It's been bothering me for a while why she was in so much agony that day. I let go of her, and she tips her head at me and proceeds to walk away.

"Wait. Kayla, where are you going? We need to talk. I came here to find you for a reason. Now I'm glad it was I who came and not someone who wouldn't have recognized you. Why are you causing trouble here?"

"I'm here to find someone. I'm sure one of these people is bound to have answers. Actually, you might have some answers, Maiza. I hope I won't have to beat it out of you though." My eyes widen again, and then I chuckle. I'm sure she's kidding this time. I suggest that we go sit down in the café and talk. After getting over her aggressive image, you can tell that she's the same. She stood in front of the café door waiting for me to open it. The memories that all of this brings back is so wonderfully nostalgic. After pulling out her chair for her to sit, we settle down and she looks at the menu. She has the same old habits I see. She still blinks several times when she comes across something she likes.

"I bet you're looking at the cakes. Want to try the double-fudge cake? That's my favorite. There is a puddle of strawberry syrup at the bottom of it." She smiles at my comment and my wink; I knew she would. She'd always had a thing for strawberries. I order one for the both of us, and then our light interrogations begin.

"Maiza, have you seen Warren?"

"Warren? I would think that he's with Fiore. Those two are inseparable. Shouldn't you know better than I would?" I'm not sure what it was, but she started clenching her jaw at that comment. I hope that the cake comes soon.

"No, no one knows where he is. He left Fiore three years ago. Honestly, I haven't seen her in a long time. Lalette told me about it. Fiore's just coping now, somewhere in Michigan. Frankly, I think it's best that he's left her." There is silence for a while. I'm afraid to ask more because she looks so angry. Finally, the cake comes. I aptly stick my fork into it and hold the cake piece out.

"Why don't you take the first bite, princess?" She smiles again. She was infamously known as someone who likes being pampered, but we both knew that this was all for fun. She snaps her teeth over the fork and takes the cake. How monstrous and cute at the same time. She's practically finished the cake on her own. I want to tell her that she has syrup on the corner of her mouth, but I hold back. It's cute watching her like that.

"That was delicious, Maiza. If I didn't know any better I would think you're trying to keep me in town with this luscious cake as bait." Suddenly she shakes her head, closes her eyes, and licks the syrup from the corner of her mouth. She caught me staring it seems. In an attempt to escape this embarrassing situation, I start conversation again.

"Well, uh. How's Lalette?"

"She's coming here in about three weeks. She'll be excited to hear that you're here. We're both searching for Warren."

"Why? Did he do something to Fiore?"

"No. Even up until their breakup, he never hurt her. But we need to end him. He's been hurting a lot of other people. People like him shouldn't exist. People like him who prey on people who can't fight back." I nod. It shouldn't be like this. Knowing that he's had so long to hurt people because of what I summoned makes my chest heavy. Kayla sees this and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, Maiza. Stop that already. I'm glad that you got the elixir for us. It gives many of us a second chance….a chance to right wrongs."

"Right, right. Alright, Kayla. I want to help you. I definitely feel responsible for all of this. Why don't you go back to my place with me. I will ask my family to help out. We'll find him." We both nod at the same time and get up. She's right. We need to go right this wrong that I helped to create.

1711 (aboard Advenna Avis): **Fiore**

What is wrong with Kayla? Did should just push me off? She's never been that violent before. I don't see how she could have broken through the crowd so quickly; I can't reach her. I can only wait for her to walk over.

"Warren, will you please go over to Kayla and ask her to come back?" He looks at me pleading and there's some emotion that I can't quite read in his eyes. He's so compassionate. He probably feels what I'm feeling at the moment. Warren has always been protective of me, so it makes sense that he'd feel the same way for Kayla. Fury must be boiling through his bones right now seeing her tattered like that. There's so much rage inside. Who could have done that to her? Lalette is still trying to push through the crowd to get to her. Finally Kayla is stalking towards us; Warren instinctively puts his arm around my shoulders. I don't see why he'd worry that Kayla would hurt me. She'd never hurt me.

"Kayla! What has happened to you?" cries Lalette as she tries to put her arms around Kayla. Kayla doesn't answer for a long time. She just stares at me and Warren.

"Did someone hurt you? You have to tell us so that I can protect Fiore." I hug Warren back after he says this. "No matter what, I will stop that person from hurting her." His sincerity makes even Kayla's eyes water. I try to stroke Kayla's cheek, but she takes a step back. She shakes her head for a long time.

"I don't even need to ask. I guess this is the way it has to be." She is definitely looking at me when she says this. Before I can ask her what in the world she is talking about, I catch her throw a bone-chilling glance at Warren.

"Kayla…where are you going?" Lalette's voice stirs me; I had been frozen. I start to follow Kayla as she stalks off, but Lalette stops me.

"I don't think she wants to talk to you right now, Fiore. I'll go talk to her, don't worry about it." With that and a reassuring pat on my shoulder, Lalette scurries after Kayla with one hand on her skirt. None of this is logical.

"Fiore, don't worry about it. I think Kayla may be a little jealous of all the attention that you're giving me. Just let her be. I get the feeling that we won't be seeing her very much anymore." Warren is so logical, so reasonable. I always thought that maybe Kayla would leave me one day because of the increasing affection that I give to Warren. I should have been prepared for this. But why does it have to hurt so much? Why are these tears rolling over my quivering cheeks?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

1940 (New York): **Maiza**

"Lalette, don't! You'll regret eating him. We can take care of him in other ways. This is not a good idea, he—" Oh no. This cannot be. Kayla, I can't stop her. No, I have to stop her. Kayla. It's over. She's in my arms now, but it's over. She's crying. I'm responsible for this; I've made my sweet Kayla cry. The sight of her weeping crushes me. I had no idea she had this influence over me. It's all because of my mistake to summon that demon that she is crying. If it weren't for me, Warren wouldn't have been hurting that girl in that alley, and Kayla wouldn't be crying in my arms right now. So much pain that I have caused.

"Stop it. Stop it all! Please!" Kayla's cries tears me apart. I don't know what to do. She's starting to rip at her hair, and all I can do is hold her tighter. And just like that her body has gone limp in my arms.

"What is wrong with her?" Lalette is crying and stroking Kayla's hair as she asks this.

"She's having trouble seeing his memories I think. You just need to give her time to separate everything." Firo would know; he's done this before. I nod at him and scoop Kayla into my arms to take inside. She's so light in my arms as I carry her and place her on my bed.

About five hours have passed, one of which Lalette left to sleep. I can't remember which one. All my focus has been on Kayla. Watching her sleep is not as serene as I imagined. Warren's memories must be surfacing in her dreams. I don't know if I should wake her or not. Would reality really be favorable over her nightmares? Now she's starting to cry in her sleep again—at least she's stopped screaming. That is the worst. I wonder if she minds that I am holding her hand right now. It's starting to get hard to stay awake…

A loud bang sounds as I land on the ground; somehow I fell out of my chair. The sound woke Kayla up. She jerks her head to look in my direction and throws herself onto the floor next to me.

"Maiza, please. I can't take this. His memories are so foul. All the things that he's done. If I had only spoken up that day! But I was stupid, too stupid. I thought that he would really stay with Fiore. I thought that I'd be the only one. I'm so stupid. I can't take this anymore. End this! I don't want to close my eyes and be able to see the bodies of all those mangled girls. I don't want to be able to close my eyes and hear their screams for mercy anymore. Please. Please. I'm begging you, eat me." She cannot be serious. But this time, I know that she is not joking. She has taken my hands into hers. She has such a strong grip even though my hands are nearly twice the size of her's. I shake my head. How could I possibly end her existence? That wasn't an appropriate answer for her, however, because she's taking out her knife.

"Kayla, do you really think you could torture me into eating you?"

"Yes." That was all she said before she made the first stab, but the stab was into her own heart. Her eyes slowly close as she bleeds out and lies limp on the floor. I know that she will get up again and be fine, but that doesn't stop my heart from screaming. Within three minutes, she pushes herself back up. This time, she stabs her heart and brutally turns the blade over and over again until her screams stop and she falls back limp on the floor. Before she gets back up again, I scramble to take the knife and throw it across the room. Before her eyes completely open again, I already have her straddled under me.

"Kayla, stop this madness! You can't keep doing that. I'll keep anything that can hurt you away from you. I'll protect you from dying ever again!"

"You really think you can do that? You really think you can watch me all day? You don't think I'll be able to find a razor in the bathroom? A wire in my fucking bra? END IT! NOW!"

"Kayla…you know I won't."

"Why are you so cruel, Maiza? So selfish? You let this happen, now take responsibility for it!" She knew exactly where to hit. I put my hand on her head, and she closes her eyes. But I can't do it. Instead, I run my fingers in a soft caress down her cheek and kiss her. But of course she pushes me off and tries to crawl away.

"Kayla, don't go…" She's stopped crawling at my words. I slowly take her hand into mine to brush my lips against. "Kayla, stay with me. I'll help you through this. I won't leave you, I promise. These memories, they're not yours. You know that. It's not your fault, whatever he's done. You've ended it all now. He won't hurt anyone else anymore. I'm just as responsible as you are. We can make up for it together. There's nothing else we can do. What's done is done. Okay? All we can do is strive to be better people and make those around us happier…" She blinks at those last words, and I can tell that I've gotten through to her. Before I could say more, the door opens. Lalette walks in with Firo. Both of their mouths are hanging open, and I can see why—I'm somehow straddling Kayla again on the floor. Firo is whistling, but Lalette looks angry.

"Are you feeling better now, Kayla?" Lalette asks through clenched teeth.

"Lalette! I am. Thank you for asking. My head is still swimming, but I don't quite feel like I'm…drowning anymore. I just had some good reasoning drilled in. Thank you, Maiza." I can tell that she's embarrassed as she's trying to stand back up; her face has turned the color of strawberries. I can't help but smile at that.

"Why don't we leave these two love birds alone, Lalette?" Firo winks at me and opens the door for Lalette.

"Don't be stupid, Firo. Those two aren't 'love birds.'" Lalette looks at Kayla when she says this. Have they talked about me before? Is there some sort of woman channeling happening at the moment? I decide to intervene and take Kayla's hand again. I won't let Kayla decide against me until she's talked to me.

"Kayla? Be a bird with me. I'll promise to forever keep our nest filled with strawberries and double-fudge cake. I hope you don't mind the cheese." I tag along my widest smile, and with that comment she smiles—I've finally won her heart.

1946 (New York): **Fiore**

"Bye! Have fun grocery shopping! We'll see you for dinner tonight!" I am still laughing from listening to Isaac and Miria's story. "That was a fantastic breakfast; don't you think so, Lalette?"

"Yeah, it was." Lalette says this with downcast eyes. I wrap my arm around hers and nudge her.

"What's wrong? Not feeling well?"

"Nothing. It's nothing. It can't be something. Definitely not. There's no way."

"I'm going to punch you. Tell me. What is it?"

"Okay, but promise not to do anything stupid, okay? I'm not completely sure."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now tell me."

"Well…" Lalette steals a quick glance at me and shuffles her feet. She is definitely conflicted at the moment. I wonder if I'll actually be able to squeeze this out of her. We reach our house, and she still hasn't continued. I take her arm and drag her to the kitchen table to talk.

"I know we have a lot of time to talk, but I'd appreciate it if you'd just tell me now. I feel my white hairs sprouting already."

"Alright. Remember, I'm not sure about this, alright?"

"I know. C'mon, just come out with it already."

"I'm worried for you, Fiore. But I think I'm just being paranoid." She has me hooked. What could possibly have her so worried? Nothing bad could really happen to me. "It's just that, well, it's Kayla."

"What's wrong with Kayla? Is she not well? She looks so happy with Maiza; I can't imagine anything being wrong with her…" After hearing this, Lalette's eyes start pulsing. Something is definitely bothering her.

"Of course you can't tell. You could never tell. I mean, look at that thing with Warren, she—" Suddenly Lalette stops talking and puts her hand over her mouth in horror.

"What. Thing. With. Warren?"

"You mean she really didn't tell you?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"It's just that, well. Ugh. Just pretend you didn't hear that."

"This isn't funny anymore, Lalette. Tell me!" I can't control the rage pulsing inside of me. Within seconds, I've already shattered the wooden chair that I was sitting on into a thousand pieces on the ground.

"Fiore! Calm down. I take it back. I take it back!"

"Fucking tell me what you have to say. We're not supposed to lie to each other! Remember? We all made a pact! A goddamn oath! Fucking tell me already!"

"Stop yelling at me! I'm not the one adamantly keeping the truth from you! Kayla is! She ate Warren, okay?" I didn't expect that. My lungs seize, and I stop breathing. Kayla lied to me? She ate Warren?

"You're lying."

"I wish I were." Lalette's words pierce my heart. It hurts. It all makes so much more sense now; I don't know why I was so blind to the truth before.

"But why? Why would she do that?"

"You really can't figure that out? She was insanely jealous of you and Warren. But she loved you more than herself, so she never took action against him. After you guys broke up, she took the chance to expel her wrath onto him. I thought that that was all over so I never mentioned anything about it before. But lately, she gets that same violent gleam in her eye when you laugh too hard at other people's jokes. But this time, this time… her glare is directed at you. That is why I'm worried."

"I don't believe you. I've never noticed this before."

"Because you love her. We never see the things that we don't want to see. She's gotten so obsessed with you, that…that I'm afraid that she'll try to eat you so that you'll be one with her."

"No. That can't be. That's ridiculous. She has Maiza. They're so freaking happy and sappy together."

"Kayla's always been clever. You know that. It's a façade in my opinion. If they were so happy together, why would she always insist that you join them for dinner? Why would she always insist to pull you along to everything?" I can't stop shaking my head at these outrageous statements. "Fiore, I know this is hard to believe, that's why I never mentioned anything to you before. But it's true. Remember that night we all drank the elixir? Kayla was really upset that night; remember how I followed her to talk to her? All she would tell me was how she wanted to eliminate Warren…she was so frightful." I do remember that night. Kayla did stare very fiercely at Warren. I collapse to the floor; this is all so overwhelming.

"Lalette, please tell me you're not serious?" But she won't. She just kneels and tries to wipe my tears.

"I think you should call Kayla and ask to talk to her tonight. She'll definitely talk to you; she never turns you down. You should tell her to leave you alone. Then we can move away together, away from this place. Okay?" Her voice is so soothing right now. At least I still have one person that I can trust. Lalette helps me stand up and takes me to the phone. On the fourth ring, Kayla picks up.

"Hello hello."

"Kayla."

"Fiore? Fiore, what's wrong? Why do you sound like you've been crying?"

"You got back pretty quickly from your grocery shopping."

"Yeah, we finished early. But quit changing the subject! Tell me what's wrong…" The sincerity in her voice breaks my heart. I can't stay on the phone for long or I'll start crying again. I'm getting so confused. She's always been really concerned about me. But that's because we're really close, isn't it? She's not really violently obsessed with me, is she? That's not like Kayla. At that thought, Lalette puts a hand on my shoulder and urges me on.

"Kayla, will you meet with me tonight? I want to talk to you."

"Of course, you know I will, Fiore. When? Where?"

"Let's meet after dinner. Lalette and I won't be showing up for dinner though, we've made other plans." I test her. How will she react to this rejection?

"Other plans? That was rather quick since we already had plans together from this morning…are you sure you don't want to tell me now what is wrong? Fiore? Is it me?" Her pleading voice has always had an effect on me. Perhaps Lalette can see my face changing; she shakes her head at me. She's right. I'm letting my emotions get the best of me; I'm usually more rational than that.

"No, I don't feel like discussing this. Meet me tonight at 10 at the corner of Hull and Westley Street."

"Alright…are you sure you want to wait that long?"

"Yes. Goodbye." With that, I hang up the phone. I'm weeping now. I hate losing control. How pathetic.

"That was for the best, Fiore. You still have me. Don't feel so bad. Kayla, she still has…Maiza." I nod very quickly. I hate being lied to. Why did Kayla have to lie to me… and about something so big! Why?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

1700 (Plethia): **Fiore**

No way can Lalette outrun me! If only Kayla would run faster! Then we'd catch her! I love the smell of the woods. I can tell that it just rained a few hours ago; the trees are that murky brown color. The soft soil beneath my feet allows me to accelerate faster. What a feeling to run so fast and be so free!

"Fiore! I wish you hadn't given Lalette that extra minute to count! Now we'll never catch up to her." As Kayla heaves this statement between staggered breaths, she trips on an obnoxiously large log that I had gracefully skipped over.

"Maybe if you hadn't decided to dress up so prettily and wear those dainty shoes, we'd have caught up already." Kayla's only response is to growl at me from the floor. That makes me smile. She looks so cute on the ground with dirt smeared all over her and growling. Of course the growling might become real once she figures out that that log ripped her dress.

"You guys are too slow. You might as well forfeit since I need to walk back here to get you guys." Lalette's taunting as she strolls between the trees sets me off and I tackle her. We end up rolling around in the dirt and laughing. I love the feeling of the earth under my nails.

"Fiore, Lalette, maybe we should head back now… it's getting late. We shouldn't even have run out this far. My mom told me that there is evil alchemy around here…"

"Your mom tells you a lot of things, princess." Lalette snaps her teeth when she says this, and we all start laughing. Kayla jumps on top of our pile and we roll around some more. For once, Kayla didn't care that her hair was getting filthy. But all at once our hearts stop.

"Maybe you girls should have listened to your mother, little lady." A dark shadow is lurking between the trees. Kayla is the first to scream, but Lalette puts her hand over Kayla's mouth and shakes her head. The dark form is starting to step out from the trees; I'm not sure if I can breathe anymore. The dark form is a man. Without a doubt, that man has dabbled in alchemy. There are symbols that I don't recognize all over his arms and half his face. I don't think it was the good kind of alchemy. "Now which one of you girls should I pick at first? Hm?" He starts to approach us, and we all start running now that the feeling was back in our legs. I scream as he grabs the back of my dress. Lalette quickly pushes him off me. Before he has time to get his balance back, we're back to running. It's becoming painfully obvious, however, that Kayla is falling behind. She was never as fast as Lalette and I. A second before it happened, I knew Kayla would trip. There was another large log on the ground, except this time it was hidden under many leaves. We turn around and try to help her up, but it's useless; her ankle has swollen to the size of a grapefruit.

"Just go! Please, leave me. There's no point. Go!" Kayla is screaming and throwing dirt at us at the same time. But neither Lalette nor I would budge.

"You girls are really irritating me. I just had to run about a mile to find you girls; you're going to regret that." He then looks at Kayla and grabs her wrist to drag her up. "You smell like strawberries, girl. What's your name? That doesn't matter. I think I'm going to name you 'Berry.' Haha, don't you think I'm funny?" Before he could inhale another breath from Kayla's hair, however, a bolt of fire hurls past his head.

"Kayla, girls, are you all alright??" Somehow, Maiza has found us. The man's eyes widen and he, too, starts glowing. "Get out of here!" Maiza somehow summons another bolt of fire at the man and makes the man jump out of the way. Swift as lightning, Maiza rushes over to us and picks Kayla up for Lalette and me to carry between our arms. We then make a run for it as Maiza runs back to the dark man. After running for what seemed like ages, we finally reach our village. Leaning against one of the buildings, we all sigh at once in relief.

"I hope Maiza is okay." Kayla stares very deeply into the woods as she says this.

"He'll be fine! Did you see that though, his alchemy? He is amazing! I want to be able to do that someday." Lalette seems excited as can be. If you just looked at her now, you wouldn't be able to tell that she just had a near-death experience.

"Like hell you'd be able to do that one day. All you can do is summon up gas." I can't help but explode into laughter as Kayla says this.

"I really can't believe that just happened though. You know we three are bound now, right? Forever bound together. We should have died, but we didn't…" I realize how precious life is now. "Why don't we make this into something more real? Let's make a blood oath!"

"To be together forever! To treat each other like how we would treat ourselves. To never lie and always protect and support!" Kayla's eyes shimmer as she suggests this, and I just know that we have to do it now.

"One life in three bodies!" Lalette is in favor of this, too. We all smile broadly; the adrenaline of the situation still hasn't worn off. Within minutes, Lalette returns with a knife and a bowl.

"This…won't have to do with any evil alchemy, right?" Kayla looks pretty nervous. Before Lalette can answer, I cut in.

"It does. Will you still do it with us?"

"Yes." That one swift answer made me sure that this oath and friendship will last eternally.

1711 (aboard Advenna Avis): **Warren**

I've been waiting for this moment for years. Maiza is really going to do this; I'm finally going to get eternal youth. I won't have to fear consequences anymore. I'll be able to do whatever I want. I'll start here. I'm pretty sure this is the right room. Just to humor her, I'll knock on the door first.

"Come in." I sure will, princess, more than you'll expect.

"Do you need any help getting ready, Kayla?"

"Oh, Warren, it's you. No I'm fine. I am getting pretty nervous though. This summoning, it's evil alchemy. I don't know. Should we really be tampering with it?" With each word, she nervously whips her brush through her oh so very long, silky hair.

"Your hair is looking particularly soft this evening; want me to help you brush it?"

"Um, no? That's alright. Thank you for the offer, but I don't think Fiore would appreciate that."

"Who cares what Fiore thinks? I don't anymore, after tonight, I'm a free man." I knew that statement would set Kayla off. She's already standing. Her whole body is shaking from fury, and that only turns me on even more. She certainly knows how to dress to emphasize the soft, luscious curves of her body. I take a step toward her, but she's so stupid that she still doesn't understand what is happening. She takes a step towards me as well.

"You take that back. Are you drunk? I won't tell Fiore you said that; now go back to her." She places her hands on her hips and glares at me. In one swift stroke, I push her on top of her bed. I pull her hair back until she screams and ever so slowly, I lick her neck—soaking in the sweet aroma of her fear. Her screams make my blood hot. After I'm through with her, she won't want eternal youth anymore. She won't want to live through the memories of this. The high I'm getting from knowing that I'm about to ruin such a pretty girl makes me smile.

1946 (New York): **Lalette**

It's getting really late outside. I'm getting nervous. How many times have I washed this cup already? Maybe I shouldn't have told Fiore all of that. I didn't think she'd be gone for this long. No, Kayla deserves this. She took the person I loved the most from me, so now I'll take Fiore from her. It's too bad that I have to hurt Fiore along the way. It's not like I really lied to Fiore, I just stretched some truths. Yeah, that's it. It's starting to rain outside. What is taking them so long? I wouldn't be surprised if they made up already; they've always been disgustingly close. If they did make up, then they're probably mad at me. Finally, Fiore's back.

"Lalette…why did you do this?" Fiore is seething. I see my second theory is right; they made up.

"Oh I was just trying to test how strong our pact still was. I'm glad you two made up. To celebrate our strong friendship, I'll go make some tea. Where's Kayla?" Before I could even finish saying "Kayla," Fiore breaks into tears and pounds the ground.

"WHY, LALETTE?! I don't understand! Her memories! They're so… not what you described. Why? Oh God." It takes a minute for her words to soak in. Her….memories?

"Fiore…what did you do?" I find myself on the floor with Fiore. This can't be. This isn't what I intended.

"She loved you a lot too, Lalette, did you know that? Why did you make those things up about her?" This isn't happening. This wasn't supposed to happen. Kayla, I'm so sorry.

"Fiore, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen…"

"God! I'm so frustrated. I don't know if I want to kick the fuck out of you or cry. You're all I have left, and I don't even know if I can look at you anymore." I try to put my hand on her, but she shrugs me off.

"Fiore, I—"

"Stop. No. Don't say my name. I don't want to hear it. We're not friends anymore. You tell Maiza what happened. You owe Kayla at least that much."

"But what are you going to do, where are you going? Fiore!" Without another word, Fiore storms out the door. I know she won't be back. She's right though; the least I can do to make it up to Kayla is to tell Maiza she's gone. Within five minutes I am knocking on their door. Within a second, Maiza slams open the door.

"Oh, Lalette, it's you. Have you seen Kayla? I've been waiting up for her all night. I'm so worried. It's not like her to just disappear like that. She mumbled something about Fiore and just flew out the door at 9."

"Maiza..."

"What is it? Has something happened to Kayla?" The pain in his eyes makes my decision for me.

"Fiore ate her. I tried to stop her, but I couldn't. She was just too jealous of your relationship."


End file.
